pkmnshufflefandomcom-20200216-history
Beedrill
Event Stages |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1 = Start counter at 0. Switch to Countdown 2 when Moves ≤ 4. Do these disruptions in order every 2 moves: 1) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 1 2) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 1 3) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 2 |cd2 = Switch to Countdown 3 after disrupting 3 times. Do these disruptions in order if Combo ≥ 2: 1) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 3 2) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 4 3) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 3 |cd3 = Switch to Countdown 2 after disrupting 2 times. Do these disruptions in order every 1 move: 1) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 2 2) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 5 |dp1 = |dp2 = |dp3 = |dp4 = |dp5 = |ERweeknum = 17 |ERduration = 7 |notes = }} |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1 = Switch countdown when HP ≤ 9500 (Score ≥ 7660). Fill row 1 with every 3 moves |cd2 = Fill a row with every 1 move |ERweeknum = 17 |ERduration = 7 |drop1 = |drop1chance = 25.0 |drop2 = |drop2chance = 12.5 |drop3 = |drop3chance = 6.25 }} |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1 = Start counter at 0. Switch to Countdown 2 when Moves ≤ 4. Do these disruptions in order every 2 moves: 1) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 1 2) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 1 3) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 2 |cd2 = Switch to Countdown 3 after disrupting 3 times. Do these disruptions in order if Combo ≥ 2: 1) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 3 2) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 4 3) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 3 |cd3 = Switch to Countdown 2 after disrupting 2 times. Do these disruptions in order every 1 move: 1) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 4 2) Fill board with Disruption Pattern 5 |dp1 = |dp2 = |dp3 = |dp4 = |dp5 = |duration = |-|12/19/17 to 12/25/17= }} |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1 = Fill row 1 with every 3 moves, switch countdown if HP ≤ 9500 (Score ≥ 7660) |cd2 = Fill a random row with every move |duration = |-|12/19/17 to 12/25/17= |drop1chance=25|drop2= |drop2chance=25|drop3= |drop3chance=12.5}} |-|08/08/17 to 08/21/17= |drop1chance=25|drop2= |drop2chance=12.5|drop3= |drop3chance=6.25|cost=300 }} |-|09/20/16 to 10/03/16= |drop1chance=25|drop2= |drop2chance=12.5|drop3= |drop3chance=6.25}} |-|06/07/16 to 06/20/16= |drop1chance=25|drop2= |drop2chance=6.25|drop3= |drop3chance=6.25|cost=300 }} |-|02/16/16 to 02/29/16= / Mobile: 300 }} }} arround |boardlayout = |boardlayoutv2 = |cd1 = Switch to Countdown 2 when Moves ≤ 8, do in order every move: 1) Fill a 5x1 block in column 1 with this: 2) Fill a 1x5 block in row 2 with this: 3) 3 random |cd2 = If Combo ≥ 3, fill board with one of these, then switch to Countdown 3: - - - |cd3 = If Combo ≥ 4, do in order, switch to Countdown 2 after disrupting 3 times: 1) 7 random 2) 5 random 3) Fill the 4x4 block at A1 with 4 of a Support Pokémon |duration = |-|08/15/17 to 08/21/17= + 5 + 10 , + 4 + 8 , + 4 + 6 , + 3 + 4 , + 3 + 2 , + 2 + , + + , + + , + + , + + 3000 , + 3000 , 3000 |3dsna=1-100, 101-300, 301-600, 601-1000, 1001-2100, 2101-3600, 3601-5200, 5201-7800, 7801-10400, 10401-13000, 13001-16800, 16801+ |3dseu=1-100, 101-200, 201-500, 501-700, 701-1500, 1501-2600, 2601-3700, 3701-5600, 5601-7400, 7400-9300, 9301-12100, 12101+ |3dsjp=1-300, 301-1000, 1001-2500, 2501-4000, 4001-8000, 8001-14000, 14001-20000, 20001-30000, 30001-40000, 40001-50000, 50001-65000, 65001+ |mobile=1-600, 601-2000, 2001-5000, 5001-8000, 8001-16000, 16001-28000, 28000-40000, 40001-60000, 60001-80000, 80001-100000, 100001-130000, 130001+ }} already owned: }} }} at the bottom left and the top right, 3 at the top left, and 3 at the bottom right |boardlayout = |cd1initial = 4 at A1 B2 E5 F6 every 3 moves, switch countdown if Moves ≤ 9 |cd2 = If Combo ≥ 2, do in order: 1) Fill board with this: 2) Fill board with this: 3) #1 disruption 4) Fill row 1 with and row 2 with |cd3 = Break all barriers after 2 moves, then switch to countdown 2 |duration = |-|09/27/16 to 10/03/16= + 3 + 3 301-1600: + 2 + 2 1601-8000: + + 8001-20000: + 20001-26000: + 26001+: Mobile: 1-2000: + 3 + 3 2001-10000: + 2 + 2 10001-50000: + + 50001-120000: + 120001-160000: + 160001+: }} }} Category:Pokémon Category:Mega Pokémon